


思慕

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	思慕

作者为：韩砾  
橙代发的er

遇见Plan的时候是仲夏的傍晚，Mean的室友站在玄关区换鞋子，后头跟着个瘦瘦小小的男孩子，侧着身子朝他伸出五只手指来，摇一摇算作招呼。

Plan那天穿了鹅黄色的短T，Mean回忆起来，嘲笑他说，你毛没长齐的样子好像高中生。

被揶揄的人此刻正赤身裸体地跪在Mean的胯下，用拙劣的口技给他做着深喉。听了Mean的调笑，故意用牙齿去咬他的铃口，痛得Mean嘶嘶倒吸凉气。

Plan嗓子眼浅，深喉做不太起来。Mean抓住他的发顶，将自己往人嘴里迅速地抽送几下再拔出来，引起Plan不适的干呕，逼出好些生理泪水，此刻正委委屈屈泪汪汪地看着Mean。

“艹，你是什么妖精吗？”

Mean见不得他装出来一副未成年弱小又无助的样子，将人拽起来又按着跪下去，分开Plan的腿，掰开臀瓣将自己的坚硬挤送进去。

“好疼…哥哥…Plan要坏掉了…”

真的是妖精。

说实在话，Plan虽然张了一张未成年的脸，在年纪上确确实实比Mean大过一岁。但被人按在身下的时候很懂得服软，叫喊哥哥便喊哥哥。

有的时候Mean也会恶趣味，叫他喊自己Daddy，也叫他喊自己叔叔。

做到第四次的Plan早失了神智，被人抵在浴室玻璃与滚烫的胸膛之间，小腿打颤，不住地往下滑。Mean索性将人托着腰抱起来，将修长精瘦的小腿缠到自己腰后，听他用断断续续的哭腔求饶：

好哥哥，今天就饶了Plan吧，Plan腰要断掉啦……

握住他的脆弱套弄，又顶送了数十下，才草草释放了事。

怀里前一秒还热情叫着自己哥哥的人，此刻已经昏昏沉沉睡过去了。Mean抱着他做好了清理，又将人裹进被子里搂着也闭上了眼睛。

凌晨的时候他听见了钥匙开门的声音，紧接着是拖鞋在地上趿趿拉拉，脚步声距离他的房门越来越近，最终消失在咔嚓关上的隔壁房门后。

是了，Mean与他的室友同住，二室一厅的公寓。他的室友Ken，是这个城市排名第一的医科大学的高材生，想是刚刚结束实验，向来回来得晚。

而他怀里此刻睡得香沉的小妖精，是他室友的，正牌男朋友。

他和Plan是怎么勾搭上的？

Mean不知道。

总是意识到事情走向不对的时候，自己已经将Plan的衬衣拉到了胸口，将人按在了沙发上。

许是那个盛夏午后的天气太过沉闷，叫人燥热，许是与他冷战的女友发布的社交动态图里未知男人不规矩的手，又或者是眼前这只穿了宽大男友衬衫只露出两条白玉一般长腿的兔子太过性感，总之Mean没有压抑他突如其来的性欲望。

在把人拽过来按在身下时他唯一清明的理智告诉他，他的那位室友在十分钟之前匆匆出门留下的话是，今天很晚回来，Plan你自己在家玩。

感谢他的室友。

感谢他室友的小兔子。

他将人的扣子解到第三颗，褪到Plan的手肘部，叫他把锁骨和圆润的肩膀露出来。Mean对精致的锁骨和肩膀有莫名的执着和偏好，他的牙齿在Plan的皮肤上流连。Plan当然拒绝他，可Mean常年健身，举铁的一把好手，Plan的推拒于他而言更像是你来我往的情趣，而Plan终是知道推拒无用后便放弃了反抗，只由着Mean作乱的手。

Mean吻到胸口时看到了几块莫名的淤青，深浅不一，再往下还有密麻的针孔。

他戏谑笑一笑，将人松一松，问：

怎么，你们还玩SM？

Plan的眼里都是眼泪，说不清是因为情潮还是别的什么，在听到Mean的问话时只是默默摇了头，咬了嘴唇没再说话。Mean意识到事情不对，又问：

他虐待你？

小兔子憋着哭腔，说出来的话倒是倔强：

你不过是想睡我，问那么多干什么？

是的，Mean抿一抿唇嘲笑自己过于泛滥的同情心，其实一开始他也不过是想在这个夏日午后获得一场淋漓尽致的性爱满足感罢了。

小兔子没有叫他失望。

Mean寻了润滑来给他做前戏，他在与男人的性交方面经验寥寥，耐着性子帮人做扩张。

Plan倒是主动，十分不耐他冗长的前戏，爬起来将人推倒，跨坐到Mean的腰上去，把他坚挺的性器吞进后穴里的时候，Mean才感觉到他甬道里的松软炙热。

射精的时候Plan意识迷离，喘着气说话：

别射里面。

Mean加快了顶送的频率又迅速抽出来，白色的浑浊液体溅了Plan半身。Plan就着跪的姿势趴下去，半晌没回神。

大家都是成年人，不让内射的原因不用特意提点。Mean懂，不过他下一秒说出来的话却伤人：

“你很有经验啊。”

寡言如Mean，很多时候毒舌不过是掩饰情绪的手段。

Plan背着他趴卧在沙发上，无力与他做任何语言上的争执。缓了一会儿后他爬起来拢好衣服，浴室里响起来水流的声音。

Mean到底没有把他心里面盘旋了很久的话问出口。

他的女朋友在消失两周之后的某个休息日下午出现在他家客厅里。

Mean拧开钥匙推门进去的时候，客厅沙发上依次坐着她的女朋友Kammy，他的室友Ken，和Plan。

因着他开门的声音，都抬起头来向他打招呼。

嘿，可真是神奇的景象。

Plan穿着淡绿色的短T，手里握着新款游戏机。见他进来，也跟其他两个人一样朝他：

嗨Mean。

“嗯。”

他在玄关处换下皮鞋，径直走到房里去。他知道Kammy跟在他身后。

女孩子穿着性感的吊带，露出胸前雪色的半片胸来。此刻她跨坐在Mean的大腿上，双手搂着Mean的脖子，朝他撒娇：

哥哥对Kammy好冷漠。

Kammy是模特，身材同长相都是一流。两年前他们经由室友Ken介绍认识，俊男美女坠入爱河的速度叫人咂舌。

他也曾一度沉溺在女孩子的风情万种里。

但比起他无聊的生活圈来，他热情大胆的女朋友实在是爱玩。忽然消失几周不联系是家常便饭，她社交账号的动态里，比Mean性感漂亮的男孩子更是层出不穷。

比起介意脑袋上那顶长盛不衰的绿帽子，他更好奇他女朋友的精力。

她到底是怎么做到如此游刃有余地周旋在这么多人之间的呢。

你看Mean就不行。

现在与他们一张门板之隔，坐在客厅沙发上那个莫名牵动他心跳的男孩子，他到现在没找到拿下的方法。

可他已经动心。

他抓住女孩子向他下身探去的手，叹口气：

分开吧Kammy，我觉得挺没意思。

距离面前穿着性感比基尼的姑娘从他家摔门而去的那个下午已有三个星期。

Mean站在夏日艳阳下的长滩岛，眯着眼睛朝前看，能看到那个笑得热情的女孩子朝他跑过来，然后像只八抓鱼一样挂在了他身上。

他不是很能忍受高温的体制，热浪下女孩子与他肌肤的零距离接触叫他生出烦躁的情绪来。  
但他的教养劝他忍耐。

时间回到一周前。

他日理万机的室友在客厅里喊住他，邀请他参加自己一时兴起的短途游：

Plan说他很想去海边玩一玩，不知道你最近忙不忙，要不要一起去。

“可以啊，什么时候的行程。”

他听到自己这样问。

现在他懂了，Plan不过是借口，现在挂在他身上的女孩子才是这场奇妙四人游的初衷。

得亏Ken想得出来，那天若是他提起任何一个不是Plan的名字来做邀约，恐怕Mean今日都不会站在这里。

许是感觉到他的冷漠，Kammy从他身上跳下来，委屈着一张脸冲他：

Mean哥把Kammy忘得好快。

她可能还说了什么，但Mean没有心思听了。Ken笑着正朝他走过来，和Plan一起。

小孩子像是刚刚睡醒的样子，眼睛睁不开，脑袋上还翘着一撮呆毛。

可爱，想…

那个下午之后Plan始终有意无意地躲着他，Mean又不是傻瓜，他能看得出来。

大概也是意识到Mean与Kammy之间的尴尬气氛，Ken清清嗓子，走过来锤他肩膀：

不好意思兄弟，Kammy说你们俩闹了不愉快。就想了这个招，你别介意。

他没什么可生气不生气的，比起心怀鬼胎的其他人，站在侧边的小孩更能挑动他的情绪。阳光底下微微发红的脸颊实在是像一颗刚刚沥过水的新鲜苹果，莫名叫人想咬一口。

可这颗撒旦的苹果，此刻正攀着他正牌男友的手臂，做出一副小鸟依人的样子来。

他不知哪里生出来的烦闷情绪，比这热浪袭人的三伏天更令人燥热。

他在意。

可那个叫他这么在意的人，吝啬得连个眼神都没分给他。

Mean二十岁，早过了梦里面去想象着一个漂亮又性感的模样才可以获得满足的年纪。可那日沙发上咬着下唇露出漂亮下颚线的Plan，在他不合时宜的春梦里出现了不下百回。

他要做点什么，当然得做些什么，才能缓解他此刻又嫉妒又心酸的情绪。

Plan涨红了一张脸，被他抵在洗手池的隔板间里面。他的眼里有星星，此刻正泛着水光：

你到底想怎么样？

这句话Plan问过他，在他终于在自家客厅里抓到躲了他好几日的小朋友。

那天Plan也是这样，湿润着一双眼，问他到底想怎么样。

那时候他说不出口，他的教养他的三观他所剩无几又十足可耻的自尊心不允许他再做出格的事情，可他见不得今日Plan攀附Ken手臂的模样。

他因着这实在自然的攀附，控制不住自己去想象小兔子躺在别人身下予取予求的场景。

他甚至没头没脑地想，Ken一定拥有内射的资格。

他把自己此刻心酸又吃味的心情都归咎于那个下午引诱了他，给了他一场莫名其妙性爱体验的人。可他又实在是知道，其实他怀里的小兔子何其无辜。他想怎样？他都还没弄明白自己的心意，就已经迫不及待地想让Plan站到自己身边来。

“跟他分手，Plan。”

矮他半个头的男孩子轻轻笑起来：

分手？然后呢，跟你在一起吗？

“你好天真，Mean。”

男孩子推开他走出去的时候这样说。

他好天真。

Mean也笑，二十岁的年纪不天真，那什么时候该天真。

酒店的房间分配得实在是好，已经洗过澡全身上下只围了一件浴袍的姑娘跪坐在双人床上，在他推门进去时喊他哥哥。

他知道那底下是真空。

他也不需要去确认自己是不是走错了房间，行程不是他定的，酒店也早就说好都听他们安排。

意料之中。

倒是执着。

可他又何尝不执着，他知道与他一墙之隔的，就是Ken和Plan的房间。刚刚坐电梯上楼来的时候，那俩人走他前面。

他在心里祈祷，这酒店的隔音得好一些。

实在不行叫客房服务送点红酒上来，他好喝了蒙头大睡。

红酒是有，Mean挑眉，感慨小姑娘准备得倒是齐全。

Mean走进去打开衣柜，果然见里面排满了女孩子各种式样的长裙，他随意拎出一件来扔给Kammy：

穿好，他们待会儿要来房里玩。

四个人面对面坐着的局面很吓人，尤其没有人说话。

真心话大冒险的游戏简直俗烂，可有人心怀鬼胎又乐此不疲。空掉的啤酒瓶转了三圈，缓缓停在场上唯一的女孩子面前。

“真心话真心话，我选真心话。”

这游戏水到渠成，自然有人接她下风：

“Kammy，你遇见过那么多人，见过的世界何其精彩，怎么就偏偏撞在Mean手里。”

如果不是室友说话时过于认真的态度和口气，Mean已经快忍不住笑出声来了。

年轻的女孩子歪着头想答案，她的红色长裙边角铺在Mean的大腿上。

有人不动声色地移开身体，且为这个矫情的问题想出了标准答案。

大概因为他实在是无趣，除了那张或可拿出来唬人的精致的脸，就实在一无长处。或许她爱自己的无知，爱自己的隐忍？

或许她的其他男友比Mean更会吃醋些。

“喜欢就是喜欢啊，喜欢哪有理由。”

Mean受不了这酸得倒牙的假话，所以接下来的游戏无一例外地选择大冒险。几个男人也无兴趣于作弄彼此，大冒险变成了一杯又一杯加了冰的威士忌。

Mean酒精过敏，喝得很少，大多都被看起来今日格外痴情的前女友以他反应不过来的速度代喝掉，而Plan虽然运气十分不佳，他男朋友也是绅士异常。所以几轮玩下来，那对好友已然喝得迷糊。Plan扶着自家男友，提议要不然今日就玩到这里，话音刚落，Ken就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度倒在了他的怀里。

他将人稍微扶起来一点，为难地看着Mean。Mean扫一眼也已经睡过去的Kammy，小声道：  
等一会儿，我帮你。

Plan点点头表示可以，就见Mean将小姑娘打横抱起来放回床上去，然后又转身来帮他把Ken扶起来。

进房间的时候Mean做好了心理准备，但还是被床头柜上一整盒的TT惊到。他将人放下来，与Plan打趣：

怎么，精力这么旺盛？

Mean寡言，Ken在介绍Mean给Plan认识的时候是这么说的。Plan绕去床尾给Ken脱鞋子，一面腹诽：

这人在我面前好像没有寡言过，一副不说话会死的样子。

脱了鞋他又转去洗手间拧了热毛巾，半跪着给Ken擦脸。

Mean就一直站在一边看着他，等他把毛巾送回洗手间再回来，Mean还是站在那里。

“你又发什么神经？”

说完这句话他就被Mean扑进了床榻。

压在身上的人有千斤重，他素来知道Mean健身，掌下结实的肌肉贴在他身上，Plan用了全力去推他也纹丝不动。

“你想干嘛？！”

“我想干嘛你很清楚。你声音可以再大一点，最好把Ken吵醒。”

说着话他的手已经摸进Plan的外裤里去，隔着最后一层布料在Plan的脆弱处揉捏。

Plan不知是被他那句话吓的，还是身体早就熟悉他的抚摸，总之他没有反抗。

将他圈在怀里的人没有半点耐性，见他松软模样，直接扯掉了他的底裤将他的脆弱握在手心里。

Plan又惊又惧，性器软得可怜，因为害怕竟发起抖来。Mean瞧他心疼，将嘴巴凑过去同他接吻。小孩子的嘴唇绵软，牙关却咬得紧，Mean左右探寻不得，手下用力去掐他的脆弱，Plan吃痛呻吟出声，Mean才寻了他张开的嘴巴把舌头送进去，可小朋友的软滑一直躲着追逐，Mean把自己撤出来：

我劝你乖一点，要不然我不知道自己会做出什么事。

小朋友被他认真的口气吓到，呆了半晌主动凑过来吻他，粉色的小舌钻进Mean的嘴里来，有刚刚尝过的酒精味道。Mean伸了舌头与他打旋，去舔他上颚又去扫他舌结，Plan张了嘴巴由他作乱，被迫做着吞咽。

湿黏的涎水顺着嘴角沾到Mean的浅色T恤上，Plan下身有抬头的意思。Mean手上动作不停，修长的指节绕着前端套弄，来回几次将他撸硬之后又去逗弄性器后的囊袋。

Plan素来知道自己身体敏感，但总不至于这么敏感，Mean凑在他颈侧的呼吸也叫他发颤，Mean包裹了他欲望的掌心茧逼出他的呻吟。可他又实在发不出声音，他的呼吸都被Mean吞进肚子里去了。

等他终于被压着释放过一回，紧绷的身体才软下来。白光失神的空隙里，他好像还听见Ken挪动身体的声音。

Mean凑近了咬他耳朵：

舒不舒服？

Plan说不出话，过快的心脏搏动令他晕眩，他一面担心着睡在另一侧的人忽然清醒，一面听Mean在耳边讲下流话：

你是舒服了，那下面到我了哦。

说着便被Mean侧了身子，右腿被拉开羞耻的弧度，他能感觉到股间挤进来一根发烫的坚硬，慢慢蹭着他的大腿根。

Mean沾着软膏的手指挤进他的后穴时Plan还在想是问他哪里来的润滑还是求他放过自己。

Mean将三根手指都探进去时才意识到身下的人内里的紧致，他知道Plan紧张，撤出手指将自己的欲望送进去时，他咬了Plan的耳垂：

Plan，我今日学了一句话，叫作喜欢就是喜欢，喜欢没有理由的。

Plan来不及去思考Mean说这句话的意思，内壁已经被他粗硬的欲望撑满。

他的一句闷哼卡在嗓子里，嘴巴里就被塞进了刚刚给他做手活的人的两支修长手指。

Mean手上有精液的味道，Plan知道那是自己的味道。

他不知道自己出于什么样的目的，在那人缓缓的抽动里去舔他的指尖，慢慢描摹他的形状，口技他并不擅长，但Mean很吃这一套。

他对自己的身体好像很是熟悉，敏感点找得很快，刚刚碾上去的时候Plan就不可抑制地颤起来。

“你动静小一点，我看出来你是真的不怕。”

Plan其实怕得很，尤其他现在以被压着的姿势正对着Ken。他不敢睁眼，他害怕一睁眼Ken正望着他。

事实上没有这么狗血，十杯43度的威士忌酒足以沉睡他男友的神经，等他明天从腰酸背痛里醒来，他男友都不见得会醒。

可他仍是发抖，Mean顶送得不快，却始终在他那一点上研磨，麻酥的快感席卷上他的发尾，全身的器官与细胞都叫嚣着想要更多。

“快点……Mean…求你快一点……”

吐出破碎哀求来的时候他已神智不清，被Mean打横抱进洗手间，以后入的姿势被压在冰凉的墙壁上时他才有了一丝丝清明。

Mean反锁了门扣，保持着后入的姿势又挤进他的身体里来，没等他重新适应，便加快了速度，每一下都撞在他的敏感点上。

Plan在天旋地转间尚还记得捂住嘴巴，眼泪却不听使唤。

射精的时候Mean凑过来与他接吻，问他可不可以射里面。

Plan眼泪掉得厉害，全身绵软，只知道对他点头，好的，可以，你快一点。

精液顺着他的大腿根淌下来，Mean将他转个身抱在怀里，去吻他颤动的眼睫和鼻尖，又问他：

Plan，跟我在一起，好不好？

这是Plan的第四次出神。

Ken手里握着实验器材，站在仪器的那一侧对他使眼色。

Plan是他的学弟，又是他的男朋友，虽然不停出神耽误了他们组的实验进度，但碍于情面他很不好爆发。

他绕过来拍Plan的肩膀：

是不是不舒服，不舒服先回去休息？

Plan如蒙大赦，将手中的讲义塞到Ken手上便飞快地跑出去了。

Plan不对劲，他看得出来。

从长滩岛回来就不对劲。

Plan一路跑到学生公寓楼下，站着喘气的时候想起那日在长滩岛，Mean将他抱在怀里，问他要不要跟自己在一起。

彼时Plan赤裸着身体，身后的穴口里还有不断涌出来的精液。他用自己的手臂圈住Mean的肩膀，问：

你待会儿，回房间跟Kammy一起睡吗？

Mean笑起来：

不是，我待会儿下去新开一间房。你洗个澡，然后来跟我说会儿话？

“你为什么喜欢我？”

洗过澡的小朋友穿着睡衣敲开他的门，Mean将人拢进自己怀里来，听到他这样问。

Mean亲一亲他的眼角又去亲他在灯光下显得晶莹剔透的脸颊，回他：

比起这个，我更想知道你腰上的淤青和针孔是怎么回事。

Plan的眼神瑟缩，过了一会儿张口：

其实也没什么，不是很疼。

他说长相俊朗的学长是学校里的风云人物，追他的姑娘大概能从曼谷排到普吉岛。美好的事物总是吸引人的，Plan是这些追随者中的一个。同他考了一样的大学又选了一样的专业，制造了无数次巧合才叫那人看到自己。确定关系的晚上欣喜得一夜未睡，第一次牵手第一次接吻第一次做爱到现在都能回忆出细节。

可男孩子确实优秀，专业课成绩常年第一。第一支细小的针管扎进Plan的皮肤时，男孩子满脸兴奋的表情叫他心惊。事后满脸眼泪向Plan道歉，一边说着对不起一边解释自己是真的压力大。

可他好像压力越来越大，带回来的新鲜针管越来越多，进入的时候更喜欢带着巧劲掐他的嫩皮。

Plan失了力气满眼泪意都求不动他。

说完这话Mean低头去看他怀里的小朋友，果然泪眼汪汪的模样，软了唇舌去亲他，细细舔过他的眼泪，尝到一片咸湿，又去亲他的嘴角，温温柔柔地同他接一个爱人之间的吻。

以后有我，他这样说。

“那你现在可以告诉我，你为什么喜欢我了吗？你会不会，只是喜欢睡我，又觉得刺激。”

“我不知道，总之对着别人我硬不起来。”

这世上如果所有无端的欲望都有由头，那我想这由头，只能是你。

他的男朋友难得回来得早，一进卧室就将他压在软塌里，捏着他的下巴问他到底怎么了。  
人有了后盾就勇敢得多。

往日里的不安，委屈，愤懑同失望都倾泻而出，话语尾音里带了哭腔也激不起爱人的一丝同情心。掐着他下巴的手越来越紧，指甲陷进表皮。

他闻到浓烈的血腥味，在被人没做润滑的情况下毫不留情地贯穿时。

缚住他双手的皮带是之前Plan赠送的生日礼物定制款，扣头处有Ken的全名，这很不友好，浮雕出来的突起压着他的手腕，按照疼痛程度应该已经破皮。

缚住他双眼的是Ken的领带，也是大学毕业的时候Plan送的。

这是第五根针管，按照长度与体感，应是医用腰椎穿刺针。Ken最近在给骨科临床做实验，有这种针不奇怪。

医学用品不得外带，第六根针在左侧乳头上探了好几圈，最终落在毫米之差处，Plan咬了嘴唇，轻轻地说。

“Plan，你好像真的不想活了。”

这是Plan被困在这个小旅馆的第三天，Ken说的第二句话。

第一句话是，你那时候明明很爱我。

这句话他重复了三天。

床单潮湿，热带国家总是如此的。卫生间距离床很近，年久失修的水管在冲水的时候总会有呲呲呲的噪音，厕所的异味和消毒水的味道无时无刻不在挑战他的鼻膜。

他软了态度求人：

Ken，把卫生间的门关上可以吗？

空气静默了一会儿，Plan能听到脚步声和终于关上的锁扣声。

并没有得到缓解。

Plan绝望。

“这样吧，你告诉我你喜欢上了谁，你把那个人名字告诉我，我放开你。”

“没有，只是真的累了。”

“实验组的Mark？Tang？转学过来的那个小子？”

“没有，都不是，你不用猜。”

那告诉我到底是谁？！你明明爱我！

跟暴怒的话语一起落下的是剧烈的耳光。

好疼，嘴角可能破了，Plan伸出舌头舔一下，果然。

“是Mean吧。”

Plan没说话，他不惊讶于他能猜到。这个名字在Plan心里念了三天。说也很奇怪，他和Mean的交集其实真的少。那什么时候动心的呢？

那个被他压在沙发里的下午，Mean第一次看见他的腰伤，见他沉默后落下的吻怜惜又热烈。  
大概是那个时候动心的吧。

他已好久，没被放在掌心里爱了。

Mean会不会知道他失踪了，他会不会来找自己。你要不要来救救我啊，我好像真的撑不住了。

Ken爆发在他的沉默里，拳头和巴掌铺天盖地，因为双手被缚毫无退路，蒙住的眼睛无限放大感官，他大概会死在这场暴力里。

如果下身毫无节制的抽插没有叫他更疼的话。

Mean出现在第四天的早晨，也可能是傍晚，Plan算不清楚时间。

他的体力消耗到了极点，身上也痛得麻木。

他听见门打开，随着是Ken的笑声：

你来了，这地方好不好找？我当时找这个地儿，还绕了好久。

他不知道自己一头一脸的血，身上也都是伤，赤身裸体的样子多吓人又多叫人心疼。有大颗的水滴砸到他脸上，慢慢滑到他的嘴里，才发现是眼泪。

将他抱在怀里的人一直念着对不起。

对不起我来晚了，对不起你受苦了。

领带和皮扣都被解开，可他不敢睁开眼去看自己。Mean脱了衣服来给他穿上，又将他抱起来：

抱紧我，我带你出去。

话音刚落Mean脸上就挨了结结实实的一拳，他一个趔趄，却仍是把Plan紧紧抱在怀里。

“等我送他去医院，我们的事情慢慢解决。”

Ken不说话，也不让路。

“外面是警察，我五分钟不出去，他们会进来。你掂量自己的前途，再做决定。”

Mean其实心里没底，但他抱着Plan，默默在心里数数。

Ken没让他等太久，在他数到第十三下的时候，一米八的男人向后撤了一步。

Plan的伤好得很快，腰腹间的淤青已退，伤口也在结痂。

可他越发沉默。

Ken在他入院的第二天带着鲜花来看过他，被Mean挡在病房外。走廊里有刻意压低的争吵声，Mean回来的时候右手骨节破了皮，右脸上有明显的红肿。

Plan跟护士借了酒精和棉球，一边替他消毒一边念他：

你为我，其实也不值得。

Mean答非所问：

“只是觉得很对不起你。”

想了想又说，“可你以后都别走，我会一直在这里。”

出院以后Mean将Plan接到新的公寓，小小的方正卧室里有松软的双人床，收拾整齐的衣柜里挂着他各式各样漂亮的白衬衫，贴着Mean的衣衫排列整齐。

这个家里有一半是他的东西，他好像已经和Mean一起生活了好久。

手机收到短信提示：

晚归，爱你。

Plan关掉手机界面。短信那头的那个人永远不会知道，他们的初见，并不是那个他故意解开了衬衫扣子的下午。

他曾在某个春暖花开的早晨，听到敲门声：

嗨是Ken先生吗？我是昨天与您联系的租客，我叫Mean。

是那个笑起来一脸阳光的男孩子啊，成为了他往后余生里最初的希望。

19楼的公寓，望见的是万家灯火的美景。

The end.


End file.
